Glass of Time
by Emerial
Summary: The story after. Life after the gallery was more bittersweet than Garry had expected. He needed Ib, as she needed him. She was contented, but he was not.
1. Prologue: Glass of Time

**Sand...**

_Don't stop falling..._

Please stop spilling...

_I want to hurry and get closer..._

I don't want the distance to grow...

* * *

_Her feelings nailed him down. His love chained her to him._

_His want and her want entwined yet never truly one._

_The knotted thread of fate weaved a flawed fabric._

_**Take any hand you want.**_

"Ib! What's wrong? Come on!" A pang of worry jolted at his heart when he realized his little friend's attention was elsewhere. "Ib! Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up and come over!"

She looked at him, then at the woman in front of her.

"Ib! How many times have I told you?" Her mother chided harshly. "Don't go following strangers!"

"Hey, it's not scary, okay?" He urged, beckoning her to come close. "You'll be fine."

She was confused. Why would her mother be here? The woman looked very mad, too.

"Ib, listen to your mother!" The woman took a step forward, displeasure was burning in her eyes as she held out her hand. "Don't go with some stranger. Do you never want to see your mother and father again?"

"Ib, I'll pull you over!" He urged, seemingly unaware of the older woman's presence. The man reached out to her, his countenance full of anxiety.

She started to panic, looking at both familiar faces. She wanted to go home, to where her mother and father were. That was why she had traversed this twisted gallery with him, to get out together. But, if her parents were here. What was the point?

Her mother took another step towards her, reaching at her. There was something off about this woman in front of her. It felt wrong. But it was her mother...

"Come with me..."

"Grab my hand..."

"Ib!"

She flinched away from the woman's hand, her arm stretched for him, fingers touching his palm. He smiled in relief, instantly encasing her small hand. "Alright." He breathed out, squeezing her against him.

_His rusted tin soul brought taint to her glass heart._

_He wanted to turn back, yet she wanted to go on._

_The mended red string became shackles._

"Garry!" She tackled him from behind, hugging his waist and burying her face into his back. "Garry... Garry." She snuggled.

He smiled down at her, then averted his gaze.

"Can I stay over tonight?" The little girl pleaded cutely, looking up at him. "Please? Ma and Pa are going out tonight."

He was torn. What should he do? He didn't want to deny her of anything, but then...

"Please," her gaze casted downwards in a soft dejected frown. "I don't feel good with the paintings at home." She tightened her arms around him to calm the ugly churns in her stomach and blur the thoughts of malevolent unknowns beyond the frame.

He shouldn't have, but he did. He phoned her parents, letting them know that she would like to stay over. She showered and wore his baggy shirt. There was something wrong about him, severely wrong.

"Garry..." She whimpered underneath him, confused, disorientated, tearful.

He made a motion to touch her cheek, and she jerked away, quivering. His insides turned with disgust, but his mind barely noticed it. She was so lovely.

_**Why do you run from the hand you took?**_

_If only spilled sand could fall back._

_If only broken glass could mend._

_Transparent thread, invisible string and elusive fate._

_An hourglass shall reveal all._

**Glass of Time**

* * *

**Author's Rant: **hello, thank you for reading the prologue of my first contribution to the Ib fandom. I'm Emerial, making her twisted debut. I'm not new to this site, but I am new to the fandom.

I intend to highlight pedophilia here, because that's the plot. You have been warned. Continue reading the first chapter at your own risk... Actually, nothing will happen. Yet.

If you understand what the inserted poem(?) is about, great! If you don't ... don't worry, I don't either. Hehee~ I just thought it would fit the mood and stuff.

If you like the idea, a single "nice" will be appreciated. If you are disgusted beyond words, I won't blame you. But if you're only disgusted, feel free to leave a review telling me how disgusted you are down there. :) Hey, who knows, maybe you can convert me back to respecting ethic moral. Flame me or whatever, at least you care enough to do so. Lol.

This is the very short prologue to test the water. It's very important that I get feedbacks to know whether I should continue or not. If you're not comfortable about sharing your opinion for public eyes, my PM box is always open.

Now, I'll shut up. Have a nice day~ (●´∀｀●)


	2. Chapter 1: Cherished

**Cherished**

_"It's a promise."_

_It's a promise, right? So..._

* * *

Two years had passed since then, since the events of the gallery, since he met Ib. It was the most curious meeting, and the most dear.

He looked blankly outside the window of his favourite café, hand stirring his half-empty cup of coffee. It was a beautiful day, late in the weekend afternoon. People walked past the shop in a relaxed manner, some alone, some with company. Dried leaves occasionally fell in a sparse shower, leaving their trees naked. It would soon be winter.

The air inside the shop was cool from the AC, imbued with a languid smell of coffee and confectionary. It made one feel lazy, peaceful and got one reminiscing.

It had been some time since his first greeting to her parents. He still remembered how accomplished he'd felt when he'd finally gained their acceptance. The woman had been very welcoming, the man... not so much, but he'd soon yielded to Ib's adamance.

Garry stifled a chuckle. Ib was strong and very willful when she needed to be.

He lowered his gaze to the windowsill beside his table, eyes settling on the small decorative hourglass placed there. It was a year ago that he'd started to take an interest in the glass ornament. He had one back at his apartment, a little bigger than this one in front of him.

Garry watched absentmindedly as the string of smooth sand quickly accumulated into a red mount inside the crystal clear glass. It was only moment later that the sand was all collected in the lower half. Why must it be in such a rush to finish the cycle? He brought out his hand and turned the glass bottle upside down, allowing the sand to flow once again.

_**Such a hurry...**_

A small jingling sound brought his attention to the opened café door. A petite familiar figure with a chocolate brown fall emerged from the threshold, and burgundy gaze searched the interior. She was wearing a white dress with black hem, his gift for her tenth birthday. A small smile crept onto the corners of his mouth as he watched her. As soon as the little girl spotted his lavender mop, a flash of recognition swept past her face and she pattered towards him with a worry-filled expression. This dimmed his smile. For a moment, he wondered what was wrong.

"Garry, sorry I'm late." She apologized, seating herself from him. "Did you wait long?"

"Ah, it's fine. It's fine." He replied, his smile returning. "I was only enjoying my coffee, dear. And I have a book to keep me busy." He gestured to the opened book on his side of the table.

After they had found each other, they often hung out. He and Ib most usually met up here, where they had first fulfilled their promise to eat macaroons. Their macaroon outings had long since become a sort of routine.

Although it was a strange sight, a child and an adult hanging out together, he didn't care. No one would ever be able to understand. The short period they spent together had become important, very important to him. They were like each other's remedy for the residue of all the horror of the gallery. It was like a confirmation of the other's presence, an assurance that they had both made it out. He slept better if he could see her in the day, and she confessed to feel the same.

Right now, the nightmares had subsided. They still intruded his sleep from time to time, just not as bad as the first few months. The paintings, the sculptures... Mary... He had been able to leave them all as just a bad memory in a corner of his mind, because Ib was there.

Ib was precious.

A friend, a sister. Someone he held very dear.

"What is the book about?" Ib questioned as she received the glass of juice from a waitress, nodding a thank you at the older girl.

"Hmm? ... One macaroon serving please, Lucy." He told the waitress as she turned to leave before giving Ib his full attention. "The book? It's a tragedy."

"Tragedy? I don't like tragedies." She gave a small frown.

Ib had changed. She spoke more, expressed herself more. Although she was only open to him, it was only a matter of time before that would be applied to any of her acquaintances. She was growing. Already, she'd entered middle school. She would meet new people and her horizon would broaden. What then?

"Well," Garry smiled, closing the book after placing the bookmark between the pages. "When you grow up, you'll learn to appreciate bittersweet things. They're what makes a story beautiful."

Ib took a sip at her glass, then tilted her head. "Happy endings are nicer."

He chuckled softly, reaching over the table to pat her head. "You're still a kid, sweetheart."

She appeared sulky, quietly letting him finish his patting.

_**You're still a kid ... so ... don't grow up so fast.**_

He crinkled his eyes in another smile, picking up his cup of coffee. "I'll lend you some books tomorrow. I'm sure they'll help you learn new words."

"Okay." Ib said in a small voice.

"So, how was school this week." He asked. The answer was a small clatter as Ib clumsily placed her glass down on the table. Garry did not miss her jumpy reaction. "Hmm? What is it?"

Ib darted her eyes around the place, seemingly flustered. Somehow, Garry had a bad feeling about this, but he brushed it aside, patiently waiting until she would decide to speak. He would never push her, knowing it would only serve to unnerve her.

"Y-you see," she started, fidgeting in her seat, knitting her fingers together under the table. "I told you about how the kids in school make fun of my eyes. Well, there's this boy-"

"Yes, those ignorant brats." Garry hissed, anger boiling inside of him. Ib had never had much friends because all the kids her age ostracised her. How in the world could they shun such a sweet girl, he would never understand. What was so wrong about those beautiful red orbs? "Are they bullying you again? Who are they? Tell me and I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

"No, that's not it." Ib shook her head profusely. "I-I..."

"Hmm? What was that?" He furrowed his brows, leaning in to hear her better. She pressed her lips together before whispering to him.

.

"Whaaaaaattt!" He exclaimed loudly, mouth hanging open. "You like him?"

"Shhh, Garry!" Ib hastily shushed him in a soft voice, placing a finger in front of her lips; her face flushing beat-red.

"A-ah, I'm sorry." Garry slap a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, Lucy." He turned to apologize to the glaring waitress, then look back at his little friend. Ib continued to fidget, she avoided his eyes bashfully, hands playing with the hem of her dress. It didn't look like she was going to speak, so he took the initiative.

"So... You were saying you liked him?" He nervously took a sip of his coffee. "How come?"

She lifted her gaze to him, still keeping her head slightly downward. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"... I don't really know if I like him or not." She started hesitantly, eyes searching the table, probably looking for something to give her attention to and alleviate her embarrassment. Finally, she opted to pick up a piece of macaroon and nibble at it.

Garry folded his arms on the table, leaning in closer. "Well, this boy, why don't you tell me about him?"

Ib continued to fidget, her head sinking between her small shoulders. "... You see, he just transferred into my class recently. He's really nice. He doesn't make fun of my eyes and even told me to be proud of them. Because they're unique."

"Mhmm." Garry put a hand to the side of his face and supported his chin. Now, that boy was quite something. Some big words he had. "And you think you like him because?"

"W-well," She stuttered, fingers twiddling. "I get nervous in front of him."

_**What is this?**_

He had never seen her so worked up about something before. She was always such a composed, graceful little girl.

The little girl hid her burning face behind her hands, mumbling out the words. "My heart wouldn't calm down, I can't really stay myself..."

_**Something is strange...**_

"Say, Ib dear." Garry said, taking a big gulp of his coffee to sooth his somehow parched throat. "Why are you so confused? It's simple, really. How do you feel when he's near?"

_**You're still just a kid...**_

Her delicate set of eyebrows twisted in confusion. "... How I feel? I just-"

"Say it simply, Ib." He set the empty cup down and smiled at her. "Do you hate it? Like it? Do you feel happy when the boy's talking to you?"

"I-I see." Ib pressed her lips together in deep thinking. She ran her hands though her hair, then brought her chocolate locks up to hide her face sheepishly. "H-happy, I guess."

"I see." He smiled, nodding.

_**Just a kid?**_

* * *

**Author's Rant: **Behold, people. Emerial have returned with a new chapter due to popular(not) demand. orz

Well, thank you for reading yet again.

I've always had two version of Garry in my mind, one for storge love and the other for agape. I'm quite addicted to agape though, so in this story, I tackle his darker side. I will warn again that I rated this M for a reason.

I want to thank those who have contacted me through PM. I will not say their name here for privacy's sake because that was why they came to me though PM in the first place.

Once again, please leave a review in any form if you have the time, because feedbacks are always important. If I have erred in any way, I'd very much appreciate you telling me so I could fix it. (I don't believe ffnet's spellcheck.)

Anyone wanna be my beta? (●´∀｀●) Writing with an iPad can create alarming mistakes. (Damn you to hell, autocorrect!)

Anyways, have a nice day~


	3. Chapter 2: Turbulence

**Turbulence**

_"H-happy, I guess."_

Cold water ran down his hand, bringing his attention back to the running water tap. He was getting a glass of water for himself, but had doze off and let the glass overflow. Garry hurriedly turned the tap off with a sigh, pouring some of the water away into the sink. He used his dry hand to hold the glass and gulped down the content while shaking the water off of his other hand.

_"Eh? You don't play with other kids?" He had once asked her some time ago._

_"I don't have any friends." Ib replied normally._

_"... Why don't you try making some?" He suggested, slightly taken aback by how easily she'd said it. He couldn't imagine a life without friends. He had many, even if not everyone was real._

_"I don't need any." She'd shaken her head. "I have you."_

Ib was surely changing. Without realizing it herself, she was starting to yearn for other connections. It was a nice improvement for her social life, he should be glad, but somehow, all he felt was irritation.

"What is this?" He exhaled.

Replacing the glass back into the wooden cupboard, he stabbed his fingers though his hair and walked back to the living room.

Shiny wooden floor, thick walls, modern interior. He lived in a small, expensive apartment, comfortably furnished with everything that he might need. The apartment was, of course, not his, but given to him by his benefactor a year ago. Sometimes, he would dwell on about whether or not his decision to accept the man's offer had been a right one. It felt so constricted and restraint to live on someone else's property. Many times, he'd been tempted to leave; however, when he thought about letting little Ib visit him in the slum he'd lived in before, staying here wasn't an option anymore.

Garry gave a sigh at his luxurious surrounding and flopped down onto the black leather sofa, picking up his unfinished assignment left on the glass table. Going for fashion had severely limited his future career choices, but he didn't care. He loved fashion, and he intended to be the best. He would prove to his family he could live just fine without having to succeed their business.

He leaned back and brought his long legs up to set the sketchbook against them. This was proving a bit of discomfort, but Garry didn't want to work in his study tonight. He just wanted a change of scenery. What annoyed him the most though, was the fan he had on. The machine kept blowing at the pages of his assignment. With a grunt, he pinned the edge of the pages down with one hand and continued with the messy drafts on the paper, using the pencil to make purposeful lines that soon became aimless. He couldn't seem to concentrate, his mind kept wandering about and it frustrated him greatly.

It was too quiet for comfort.

This apartment felt so dead, he felt so alone. He just wished there was someone here to give him some company, particularly Ib. Garry was never good with children, but he was an expert with Ib. He could handle her pretty well... She handled him well, too. He was generally a nice guy, but in no way a saint. However, when he was with her, he found himself wanting to be one. He wanted to be the best role model figure for her. She brought out the best in him.

_"I like him."_

His little Ib was growing up, already getting her first crush now. He wondered if that was too fast. Garry didn't remember having a crush until he'd turned fifteen.

Did she have to mature so soon? He felt so lost.

_Snap._

Garry blinked out of his reverie as he felt the lead of his pencil snapping. He looked at the sketchbook on his lap and shrieked. "Nooo! What happened?" He dropped the pencil and picked his assignment up, checking the damage. What had once been his beautiful design was now an unidentifiable collection of intense graphite strokes. There were several torn scratches amidst the black patch, telltale of his rough handling.

For a few seconds afterwards, he kept staring at what had become of his assignment, shaking from exhalation. A curse was ready at the tip of his tongue, waiting to be released. However, it never got out as he had swallowed it back in. It was a habit from being around Ib. He never wanted her to hear anything bad, especially not from him.

"... There's no salvaging this, I guess." He muttered, hanging his head in a sigh.

Garry took one last lingering look at his creation then tore the page off and scrunched it up. He threw the ball of paper to aside and turned to a new page. However, he couldn't continue working because his mechanical pencil was now nowhere to be found. Biting back another curse, he searched around for it, but ended up dropping all the materials he'd left inside the sketchbook.

Nothing was going right for him.

He grumbled, setting the sketchbook down and began picking up the pile of paper strewn across the floor. Just then, the phone rang.

Garry let out an exasperated sighed, quickly throwing everything onto the table and strode up to the phone on the shelf in the corner not to far away. Noting the caller's ID, he picked the phone up to answer. "Hello, Garret here."

"Good evening, Mr. Wolfe, I'm sorry for bothering you so late in the day." A feminine voice said cooly. It was his benefactor's secretary. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, nothing that needs urgent tending to." He answered, reducing his effeminate speaking habit to the minimum. He knew when not to act out of normacy. "What is the matter?"

"Yes, well, I just want to know your schedule this weekend. Leonard intends to pay you a visit and wouldn't want to disturb your plans."

"Ah, I see. He'll be welcomed." Garry's lips stretched into an empty smile as he shifted on his legs. "Tomorrow would be fine. I don't have anything planned."

There was a swift silence on the other side before the woman spoke again. "Alright, if you are free, would you mind meeting up at the coffeehouse on Oak street?"

"I don't mind." He replied, faking high spirit. "What time shall it be?"

"Seventeen hundred would be nice."

"Alright! I'll be there." He leaned against the wall stifling a sigh. "Tell Mr. Garland my thanks for his generosity."

"Tell that to him tomorrow." The older woman said. "One more thing, he won't say a word about it, but he is pleased about your results. Keep it up."

"I will, thank you, miss."

_**Pressure...**_

Garry placed the phone back, the prior smile quickly faded from his face. Maybe he really shouldn't have accepted the Garlands' help.

The phone went off again, and he glared at the innocent machine as though he could shut it off by doing so. Without checking who it was, he yanked the phone from its cradle and grated, "Yes?" His tone was harsher than he'd expected.

Soft breathing sound could be heard before a small voice spoke up. "It's me, Garry."

It was Ib.

"E-eh? Oh, Ib?" He barely kept himself from stuttering. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"... Sorry Garry, did I wake you?" She asked after a short pause. "I'll hang up so you can-"

"No, no, I wasn't asleep. Why would you think that?" He answered hastily, standing up straight.

"Well, you sounded ... angry." Ib said with some hesitance. "Are you sure you're alright? ... Why haven't you gone to bed?"

**_Cute little Ib._**

"I could never be angry at you." He replied, lowering his head in a soft chuckle. "And why aren't _you_ in bed, dear?"

"W-well, I just wanted to hear your voice." She confessed, her embarrassed tone made his smile widen. Something warm was spreading out inside his chest, he felt so very completed. Ib was truly special. She could erase his foul mood as simply as that.

"Your voice put me at ease."

Garry hugged himself as he shifted his stance. "Aww, don't hesitate to call me whenever." He paused, then added. "Okay, Ib?"

"O-okay... Say, Garry?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you see..." She became hesitant once more, but he felt there was something entirely different about how she was behaving. "About the thing we talked about this afternoon..."

His stomach gave a disturbing churn. "This afternoon?" He asked, slowly becoming stiff.

"Yeah, about the boy that I... You know." She muttered, and he could imagine her face turning red as she uttered the words.

"Yes, what about him?" Garry did his best to keep his tone neutral and happy.

"Well, tomorrow, my school is having a trip, you see. The class will be split into groups of four, and I'm in his group."

_**I feel sick...**_

"Isn't that nice." He smiled. "You have fun, sweetheart."

"And you see, we will have a some time to walk around with our groups. Maybe when I get to be alone with him..."

_**I feel sick.**_

"Garry, maybe I should confess-"

"No." He spat.

"Eh?" Ib jumped from his suddenly hard voice, surprise was imbued in her tone.

"A-ah, I mean, no, dear. You shouldn't. Really. Boys should be the ones making the confession." Garry shakily tried to salvage the situation as his mind was in turmoil. What did she mean by confessing? Too soon! She was only eleven, how would she know she really like the brat? ... And what if that ignorant brat rejected her? No. Just, no.

"You should wait for a while and get to know him better, okay Ib?"

"... Okay." She sounded utterly deflated, making him feel even more guilty.

"Oh well, geez, look at the time. It's late now, Ib. You should go to bed." He clumsily changed the subject. "Sleep tight now."

"... Night, Garry."

He waited until there was a click from the other side before putting the phone back to its cradle.

_**I feel sick?**_

* * *

**Author's rant: **Once again! Thanks to not very popular demands, I present the second chapter. Apparently, about half of the people who clicked on this fanfic of mine are alright with pedophilia, or very hardcore Ib fans who will take anything the author throws at them, or just simply don't care. Lol

Garry is dark and lonely, Ib didn't show up at all except for her voice, and the feelings are building up. I will continue to warn you I rated this M for a reason until that reason finally appears. Nyehehee~

A review down there would be nice, although I know people would rather others not know about their reading this kind of stuff. Feel free to prove me wrong.

(●´∀｀●)

Anyways, I wanna thank the two followers, I hope there will be a chapter that can get a review out of you two.

Remember, my PM box is always open for praises and flames. (As are praises, flames are much welcome in there. Because just like you'd rather not praise me in public, I'd rather you not bash me in public. Lol)

Have a nice day. Happy reading.

P/s: beta anyone? (●´∀｀●)


	4. Chapter 3: Anxiety

**Anxiety**

_As a child grows up, she is bound to meet..._

_She will interact..._

_She will bond..._

_It's only a matter of time..._

* * *

_**I feel sick.**_

"...bear, Garbear~" He blinked into focus to see the face of Lucy right in front of his.

"Hyeeek!" Garry yelped, backing away and falling from the bench he was sitting on. Only moments after his back collided painfully with the hard floor, the table was filled with amused laughters.

He pushed himself off the ground, hissing sardonically as he get back on the bench. "Really, thanks guys. Your concerns moved me."

"Am I a monster or something?" The brunette complained from across the table, folding her arms and huffing in mock anger. "Did you need to scream like that?"

"You only realize that now?" A blond guy sitting at the other end of the table chuckled.

"The whole year named ya Lucifer, ya know." Another chimed in, grinning.

"If you two don't shut it then I'll let you two meet the real thing." She shot a glare at the two boys, earning her desired silence as they slapped a hand to their mouths.

Garry narrowed his eyes at the antics on the table and sighed. He didn't have the energy nor zeal to join them. He hadn't been able to concentrate at all for the whole morning. The words of his lecturers were nothing but gibberish in his ears, he couldn't come up with a single idea for his assignments. Repeatedly, he'd found himself sitting in a daze, irked and annoyed.

He couldn't bring his thoughts away from the telephone call last night. Ib was a painfully shy child, for her to even thinking about confessing her feelings so easily and readily, he didn't know what that meant. He didn't want to know. She was only eleven, she shouldn't be thinking about love.

Even though he'd already discouraged her from the idea, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she would go against his advice. Ib never disobeyed him, not intentionally anyway. Children were impulsive little creatures. Ib was different, more mature than most of her peers, but she was still first and foremost a child. He'd learnt that in the gallery.

"Oh my god, what's the next class after this break?" A girl in the group whine, resting her face against the table.

Garry swiftly glanced in the general direction of the voice, then lowered his gaze to the glass before him. The random gas drink he'd picked had a burgundy colour much like Ib's eyes. That unique set of irises, he'd thought only her parents and he could understand their beauty. Yet, a random brat just popped out from nowhere, claiming to understand that distinctive charm. He used the drinking straw to poke at the floating ice cubes inside the glass, jaw tightening.

"Aye, Garret!" A strong slap on his shoulder woke him from his reverie, and he turned his head to address the culprit. It was another guy from his department. He had a mane of unruly black hair was highlighted with numerous streaks of blue. The fashion department, after all, gathered the largest crowd of people with the most peculiar tastes.

"Dark clouds are gathering, eh?" The man snickered cryptically, flashing his very prominent set of canines.

Garry blinked in confusion, his eyes darted upwards for a mere second to see the clear blue maw of the sky with barely a clump of cloud. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette, who only shrugged. "Why don't you go home, chum?"

"See ya around." With that the guy took his untouched drink from his hands and walked away.

Garry's mouth hung opened as he watched the dark-haired man's back, trying to understand what that was all about.

"Oh? Since when we're you friends with that weirdo." The blond in his group asked.

He just shook his head. "I have no idea."

For some unknown reason, Raze just started talking to him though he could have sworn they had never rubbed shoulders before despite studying in the same year. That guy never made sense.

_'... Go home, eh?'_ Garry gave it a thought and decided to entertain the idea. He pushed off the table, grabbing his backpack. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? You're skipping?" Someone commented, but he didn't bother checking who it was. He flashed a swift smile at his friends and turned to leave.

There was a short silence at the table.

"Heeh~ I wanna follow him, but my attendance record..."

"This is shocking, Garry's skipping?"

"Hey, don't you feel that there's something different about him? I say he's in a bad mood."

"Whatever, my heart just skipped a beat. Him acting all taciturn is _so_ mysterious."

"Right? He has a good face, if he'd just stop being a sissy..."

Lucy stayed silent. She sipped at her soda can, attentively watching the departing young man oblivious to the discussion he'd left behind.

* * *

Garry got back to his apartment. He unlocked the door with his keycard and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

He dropped his backpack down on the chair in his study and looked around the room, registering the mess it was in. Last night had been... a tad out of control. He rubbed the back of his neck and with a sigh, started gathering the books and paper strewn across his desk and on the floor. After a few minutes, everything was returned to their rightful places: still messy, but not a mess. Garry then picked out a few folders he would need and left the study.

Before he closed the door, the small hourglass lying on his desk caught his eyes, and he went back in to grab it along also. He'd bought this a while back from a random trinket shop when he'd been out of town. It was hand-sized, filled with cobalt sand. Ever since the gallery, blue just kind of became his color.

Garry left his things on the table in the living room together with the unfinished work from yesterday, then went to set the hourglass so that it stood on top of the television. The tiny grains inside the ornament began to flow and collect in the lower half. He stood and watched for a bit, before tipping it over.

.

He entered the bathroom for a short shower. Cleaned, he changed into a black tank top and dark loose-fitting trousers before joining his assignments in the living room.

He drew, erased, redrew, balled up the paper. Rinse and repeat. Hours passed. He couldn't seem to be satisfied with anything he came up with. Why children's clothes? He wasn't familiar with children's clothing.

Garry clicked his tongue, grabbing a reference book to surf through a few examples. A picture of a small, ivory-white turtleneck caught his eyes. He felt it would suit Ib. She would look so cute in this. Not that she needed any clothes to compliment her, Ib was adorable from head to toe. The thought brought a small smile to his lips.

Ib was such a lovely little thing. So young, so serene. Innocent. She couldn't possibly understand what love was.

_"I like him."_

He bit hard at his thumbnail as he took out his cell to check the time. It was four thirty. He gave a short sigh and stood up from the couch. Walking into his bedroom, he headed for the wardrobe, only to come to a still. He looked absentmindedly at the greenery of his small backyard through the large glass window, deep in thoughts.

Ib was probably just experiencing a fleeting crush due to the fact that she had never talked with boys her age before. That particular kid just stood out from the rest. She was probably only impressed by how differently he treated her...

...

His eyes widened as the realization struck him.

**_Of course._**

Impression was the key.

The stronger the impression, the longer the feeling would last. To the point of permanent, like a tattoo. Wouldn't she interact? Wouldn't she build a bond?

_**No.**_

Garry hastily pulled a cream-coloured shirt over his tank top and threw on a white jacket. He rushed towards the entrance to his apartment. As he yanked the door open, his other hand tapped on the screen of his phone. It was a few seconds later that the other side picked up.

"Yes? Irene Loyette speaking."

"Hello, Garret here. I'm afraid I won't be able to come. Tell Mr. Garland I'm very sorry."

"Eh-"

He hung up and pocketted the phone.

He started running down the street, heading for the school area. Garry poorly manoeuvred through the sea of people during rush hour, passing everyone in haste, bumping into random pedestrian but never stopping to apologize. He quickly ran out of breath, but that didn't stop him.

_**What is this?**_

Garry could only concentrate on one thing. One person. His heart had gone wild with its beating and was beginning to hurt. From exhaustion or a sudden nervousness, he wasn't sure. He had to be near her right now.

_**This ugly feeling...**_

Arriving at his destination, out of breath, he found support in his knees, coughing as he gasped for air. His surrounding was noisy, filled with childish chatters and carefree laughters. Garry swallowed once, slowly regaining his normal breathing rhythm. He stood up straight and wiped the excessive sweats cascading down his cheek.

He was right at the entrance to the private academy where Ib attended. A tall, immaculate building painted royal red, an enormous campus ground, a prestigious environment. Garry silently watched as several of its students left through the gate, passing him with curious glances at his direction. Kids that enrolled here were all young masters and ladies from distinguished families, trimmed and pruned with the best the world had to offer.

This was where Ib had grown up in, where she belonged. This was her world. A world where he didn't exist.

If he had never met her in that gallery, would they ever cross paths?

He was different from her, so different. Mediocre upbringing, penniless, disown. Was it alright for a guy like this to be by her side?

"Garry?" He turned to the sound off his name being called a spotted little Ib standing just short a distance away from him.

His expression melted into a smile, and he beamed at her. "Ib!"

* * *

Inside a coffeehouse, a young woman with a fall of silver hair sat staring silently at the screen of her phone. She set it down on the table, pinkish eyes addressed the brunette man sitting across from her. "He's not coming."

The man gave her a bored look a popped two sugar cubes into his cup of black coffee.

"Sheesh, I only wanted to meet him during my coffee time to save the trouble." He kissed his teeth in slight annoyance, bringing the cup to his lips. "That brat."

"It sounded like he was in a rush." She offered.

The young man took a sip then sighed. "Oh well, just tell him I'll meet him at the apartment after the trip."

"Understood."

"But really, what would be more important than his life career?" His lips curved into a small smirk. "I'd really like to know."

* * *

**Author's Rant: **Due to popular demands (for real this time XD) I came back with another Garry-centric chapter. Garry had his mood swings, Ib only managed one word worth of speech (if you ignore Garry's flashback), and the entrance of a seemingly sinister benefactor. Thank you for reading till the end.

Thanks to my beta for her edits in this chapter.

Thanks to the reviewers, both named and unnamed (I forgot people could review as guests =.=") I really appreciate the feedbacks.

guest(1) I have a feeling you won't like how the plot progresses. Well, enjoy it while you can. :)

guest(2) yeah, you can be my beta, I just don't know who you are. Lol... On second thoughts, could you, by any chance, be my current beta? .

DeadXombie I don't know what you're so excited about but please calm yourself. (^ ^;)

Meh thanks, I will.

Dragonfire Aw, I feel the love. XD

Xerzo please continue to support me. :)

Thanks for the follows and favs (tho I really don't understand why people fav when the plot has barely even started)

Hmm, what else... Oh right. I will say again, one last time (cuz I feel I've reiterated enough), this is M for a reason!

Leave a few words down there or in my PM box and make my day! :D Have a nice day~

P/S: A small poll about Glass of Time's cover image is going on in my profile. If you care enough, please vote. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Monopolize

**Monopolize**

_When you care about someone, wouldn't you want to stay by their side?_

* * *

_**This ugly feeling...**_

Garry's smile was stuck on his face from a surge of relief washing over him. He walked up to Ib, grinning like an idiot, happy from just the sight of her. Ib was in her school uniform: a cream-coloured button-up shirt, golden-brown necktie and check skirt. She wore a soft surprised look, eyebrows slightly raised, head curiously tilting in a fraction of an inch. The little gesture made her seem so adorable that he just wanted to squeal like a teenage girl.

"Hey, how was your school trip?" He asked, stooping down to her level. "Did you have fun sweetheart?"

"It was fun." She answered, looking unsure. "But why are you here? We didn't agree to meet."

He pressed his lips together, averting his gaze for a moment. His departure has been utterly impulsive and spontaneous.

"Too see you." Garry answered simply with a shrug.

"... Why?" Ib gave a small befuddled frown.

"Hey, I just thought I'd drop by and pick you up." He stood up straight, placing both hands on his hips, and took on a mock chiding tone. "Don't tell me I can't see my favourite girl without a good reason. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Little Ib continued to stared at him wordlessly with an expressionless look. However, before he could put in a word, her composed mask cracked. A faint blush gathered at her cheekbones as her irises darted in place. "I-I'm happy." She admitted truthfully, stuttering in a daze. "Yeah, I'm happy." She reiterated as though feeling more sure of herself.

She was smiling.

A small ghost of a smile that was very... her. The way her small pink lips daintily stretched, how her eyes crinkled in the slightest, it was the familiar smile that she showed only to him.

The notion brought a sudden jolt at his heart that made him look away, confused. What was that? In bewilderment, he placed a hand onto his chest, registering the violent beating against his palm. The thumping hurt in a warm, fuzzy way he had never felt before. It was strange in a refreshing way. Garry glanced down at her and met her dejected gaze. "Garry, are you mad?" She asked, tugging at his sleeve. The way her big round eyes stared up at him, practically begging for attention...

_**Not good...**_

He slapped a hand to his face and abruptly turn away from her, hoping to hide the blush that was threatening to bloom on his face. Oblivious to his predicament, she continued to pull at his jacket plaintively. "Garry? Garry~"

_**Not good.**_

"Just a minute, Ib." Garry could feel his face heating up and was desperate to hide it from her curious gaze. However, Ib persisted, clinging firmly to him.

_**God. Why am I...**_

He swallowed. With a soft groan deep inside his throat, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Garry had to bend his neck a little to look up at her now. She has grown slightly taller than when they'd just met. Squeezing her tightly, he swooned. "Awwww gawd, why do you have to be sooo cute?"

_**Why am I like this?**_

Ib blinked at him in confusion but didn't show any sign of discomfort at being crushed against him. Her lips were slightly pressed together as she quietly stared back at him. Her soft brown fall, her ruby orbs... Every one of her features was absolutely adorable in his eyes. "Geez, I could never be mad at you." He amended. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

She tilted her head, as though she was thinking hard about his words. Unexpectedly, she raised her hand and started patting his hair. He blinked laconically, having trouble understanding the situation. However, he couldn't raise a single word about the matter as his mind had already been overwhelmed. He liked it. Her short, slender fingers was rustling his mussed mane with utmost gentleness; soft pads slightly grazing his scalp.

"... You see, when I feel bad, Garry always pats my head and I feel all better." Ib started bashfully, breaking him from his fantasies. She continued to stroke his head as she spoke. "So I'll pat your head when you're unwell so that you can get better too."

.

_**Ah, this child...**_

Garry smiled, craning up to touch his forehead with hers.

_**Why is she this loveable?**_

"Thanks, Ib." He said, feeling the corners of his eyes stinging in the slightest. "I feel better already."

_**I like her...**_

He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her smooth locks against his cheek, taking in her familiar scent.

_**I really like her.**_

Ib could sense that something was off about Garry, but she wasn't quite sure what. Garry was a very good friend of hers. He was always smiling, always teaching her new things. She didn't want to see him sad. The little girl stayed still in her older friend's embrace, trying her best to ignore the many gazes from her peers around them that made her very conscious. She turned her head to watch the back of Garry's lavender head as his breath tickled her skin; letting the soft smell of his shampoo fill her nostrils.

Garry never told her anything, while she confided almost everything to him. Unfair. He always hid things from her, saying she didn't need to know. Was that because she was only a child? How she wished she could become an adult soon.

"Ib!" A familiar voice called out to her, startling Garry. His hold around her tightened momentarily, pulling her away from her reverie. She gave Garry one last concerned glance before pivoting her head to see her classmate standing a few feet away from them. It was the nice boy that she'd been telling Garry about. The blond boy gestured for her to come close as she felt Garry's warmth leaving her neck.

Garry detached himself from the hug and let her down on her feet.

"Sorry Garry, it'll just take a minute." She said hastily, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah sure hon, go go." He smiled, waving her on.

He watched as Ib ran up to the boy, whom he could tell was her little crush. Not many brats would call her out in that friendly manner. The boy was... quite the looker for his age, no wonder Ib had her crush. Garry's jaw tightened as he observed the kids from a distance. She clumsily received a notebook for the boy, her normally calm self no where to be seen. Instead she was blushing slightly as she went along with his banter.

_**Something is crumbling.**_

She was breaking from her shells, being more open, mingling with friends of her age. He should be glad, he really should.

What was this ugly sense of jealousy overtaking all of his reasoning?

_**I feel sick.**_

"Ib." He called out to her, interrupting whatever conversation the two kids were having. "Let's go, I need to buy some stuff."

"Okay!" She answered, waving goodbye to her friend. The child put the notebook into her backpack and trotted towards him.

_**Come.**_

Garry held out his hand and waited for Ib to take it. She happily grabbed his extended hand, the pinkish tint still lingering on her cheeks.

"Hey Garry, can I come to your place today?"

"Of course you can." He said, returning her smile. "How about we buy some macaroons while we're at it? My treat."

"Okay." She nodded enthusiastically. "I want the small ones."

"Sure thing."

_**You know, I really like you.**_

.

It'd been two years. Being besides her had become the norm. He was meant to be there for her. Together always. If he couldn't be with her, it just wouldn't feel right, wouldn't be right. No one was allowed, no one had the right to be besides her.

Garry gently squeezed Ib's hand as they walked towards the door of his apartment, gaining her attention. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She carried the bag of groceries inside, already familiarized with his home. He followed after her and closed the door behind him.

_**I love you, Ib.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm back~ A lot of things happened in real life and they more or less affected my writing mood, thus the delay. :/

I wanna thank Dragonfire for her support. Xerzo, I'm sorry to say things will go bad, but it won't go stale. :P Hello to Oshoku and Sasha my newest reviewers. And also thanks to those who are folowing and ninja-ing this story. 8D

Garry is jealous of a kid, we took a glimpse at Ib's point of view, and they are spending time together at his apartment. _**Come.**_ Yes, like the 'come' in the gallery. What will happen? Wait and see.

P.S I still need more opinions on the cover image. The poll is still in my profile, please vote. 8D The names aren't shown but I somehow know who has voted. Thanks guys. ;)

P.S.S Get your mind out of the gutter. XD

Have a nice day~


	6. Chapter 5: Nausea

**Nausea**

Garry was sorting out his mostly unneeded groceries in the kitchen when he heard his phone ringing from the living room. He had left it there inside the jacket, which should still be lying on the couch where he'd left it. Slightly annoyed, he started making his way out of the kitchen, clicking his tongue. Before he could reach the threshold, little Ib had beat him to it, in her hand his ringing phone.

"Garry, phone." She said, showing him the flashing screen. His eyes darkened when he took note of the caller ID.

"Why thank you, sweetie." He petted her head, smiling as he received the device from her. "Go make yourself comfortable, I'll bring the macaroons after this."

"Okay, I'll be in your room." She replied and patted away.

He listened to the sound of her bare foot tapping on the wooden floor until he was sure she was out of hearing range and pressed answer.

"Hello, Garret's speaking." He spoke with the most solemn tone he could muster.

"You're free to talk, kid?" A man's energetic voice said playfully. Garry's eyes widened, his body immediately becoming taut, subconsciously taking a straighter stance. He wasn't at all prepared. The caller's ID was Ms. Loyette, but the one speaking now was...

"Mr. Garland, um, what a surprise." He replied, nearly stuttering. "Yes, I'm free-" Garry closed his mouth the instant the words left though his teeth. He winced, shaking his head at his bad wit while biting back a soft curse. He hadn't directly said he was busy when excusing himself, but still...

The man on the other side let out a burst of raucous laughter, whether it was because the man had taken note of his contradicting himself or something else, Garry wasn't sure. He could only hope it was the latter.

Mr. Garland ended his laughter with a few coughs and continued. "Well, Reeny will take over now. I'm off."

"Eh?" He blinked as he heard small slapping sound.

_"Leonard, I told you not to throw it like that!"_ Ms. Loyette muffled voice could be heard from the other side, adding up to his confusion.

"Er, good evening, Mr. Wolfe." She said into the phone. "I'm very sorry for his capricious tendencies."

"It's not a problem at all I assure."

"Well, I apologize nonetheless. I shall get straight to the point. We will be out of town for the rest of the month, so Leonard will pay you a visit on a later weekend. Please make sure to keep your schedule open. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. I will make sure I'm free." Garry said with more conviction than he had ever tried to convey through only his voice before. "Please have a safe trip."

"Thank you. Well excuse me, we have to get going now."

The other line went dead with a click. Garry stood still, slowly taking a deep breath before relaxing his posture. His hand that was holding the phone dropped down to his side, his fingers loosely wrapped around the device. What had he done? He brought his gaze from the floor to the grocery bag on the kitchen table. He'd shirked off the meeting with his benefactor for what now?

Stifling a sigh, he went to the electric kettle and proceeded to boil some water. He stood and stared at the small bubbles inside the transparent appliance.

This was not right, but as strange as it was, he felt that his decision was worth it. He had been able to keep Ib from talking any further with her crush, and as stupid as he might sound, it felt like such an accomplishment. He couldn't care less about the aftermath.

* * *

"Ib~ I brought the snacks." Garry called out, using his shoulder to keep the door to his bedroom open as both his hands were busy with two mugs of hot cocoas and a plate of macaroons.

Inside, Ib was sitting on his bed with her back to him, completely absorbed by the greenery outside the window wall until she heard his voice. She immediately turned around and smiled shyly. The little girl then slid down from the bed and scuttled up to Garry to help him with carrying the macaroon plate.

He swiftly thanked her and shifted one of the mugs to his free hand for a safer grip on both. Ib went with him back to his bed, set the plate down on the mattress. There was a certain bounce to her movement that let him know she was in a very good mood, which made him feel at ease also. He joined her on the bed, giving her the smaller mug that she always used when she visited him.

"Be careful, don't burn yourself." He attentively told her as she received the hot cocoa.

"Okay." She replied. Holding the mug with both hands, she cautiously took a sip of it.

.

Silence quickly filled the room, the kind of comfortable quiescence that they usually shared just enjoying each other's company.

Normally, Garry would be the one talking and getting Ib to talk, but right now he didn't feel like talking either. They just sat and watched for the slightest change of his backyard. Ib was such a quiet child, most kids her age wouldn't be able to handle staying in silence like this. Instead of moving around and being active, Ib loved to stare. She could sit and stare all day if the subject interested her enough. The subject, in this case, was the garden; she seemed to like it very much for some reason. The thought made him grin inwardly. He took care of the plants everyday, so it felt nice to have someone appreciate it.

One day, he would have to return this place to Mr. Garland, which was regretful. He was getting attached to the garden.

His mulling brought him back to his current dilemma. He might have angered his benefactor... or not. Garry could never tell what that man was thinking behind his smiling countenance. He could be kicked out of this place when the man come visiting next month. Should that happen-

"Garry?" Ib's voice broke through his clouded thoughts, and he turned his attention to his little friend.

"Yes?" He smiled. Ib didn't say anything, only looking at him with hesitant eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?" He encouraged, taking note that she had finished her drink. "Oh, do you want some more cocoa?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"Then what?" He chuckled, not at all annoyed. He found himself to be extremely patient with anything that concerned Ib. "Here, give me that." He took the empty mug from her hands and placed it on the nightstand just to his left.

Ib buried her hands between her thighs and started dangling her legs, still not saying anything. He didn't push her either, only waited. Outside, the sun was setting, giving his garden a yellowish hue. It was getting dark.

"... Is something bothering you, Garry?"

He nearly spit out the cocoa he was drinking.

Garry swallowed with difficulty and cleared his throat before answering. "W-what makes you say that, dear?" He strained a smile, placing his now empty mug down on the nightstand also.

"You seem stressed. Am I intruding at a bad time?" She raised her gaze at him, head sinking between her shoulders.

"No! No, you're not. Don't ever think that." Garry exclaimed softly, placing a hand on his hip. "You're always welcomed."

"Okay."

He fell back onto his bed, containing a frustrated groan. Did it show? Garry rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't supposed to stale their time together, he wasn't supposed to worry her, he wasn't supposed to pull her into his problems... she wasn't supposed to notice.

_**She's growing.**_

He felt the bed shift and brought his attention to the little girl next to him. Ib had climbed fully onto his bed and was now staring down at him; her silken locks hung just above his face, wafting a sweet scent to his nostril that made him take a deep breath. She watched him with a calm expression, yet her eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you stressed?" She asked again.

Garry chuckled, suppressing his wry look. "No, I'm just tired from school, Ib." He stroked her head lovingly and pinched her nose. "Thanks for worrying. Now how about you tell me something I don't know?"

It was a small routine they had to help Ib practice expressing herself more through speeches: to have her tell him something he didn't know. It worked quite well, because Ib couldn't possibly know more than he did so she always had to say a lot. She would have this slightly sulky face every time he announced she had to try again. He loved that sullen face, and sometimes would even lie to see it.

Ib didn't look too pleased. She laid down besides him and pouted. "Now? Why?"

"Why not?" He beamed.

Her lips tightened, she started gathering his messy blanket under them into a small mount and buried her lower face in it. Garry rolled onto his side to face with her. He watched with interest as her red orbs scanned his room in an attempt to find something to talk about.

"... Garry."

"Yeah?" He played with her hair. The smoothness he felt against his palm was exceptionally pleasant. How nice it would be if he could-

"You know, I used to like the smell of my bed the best." She said shyly, catching his attention; her eyes carefully searched him as though gauging his reaction. The little girl looked away for a moment, then went back to burying her face into his blanket. "But now, I like yours most."

.

Garry sprung up to a sitting position, averting his face. Surprised, Ib slowly got up and tilted her small head. "Garry?" She called. "Was that no good?"

_**No good.**_

"N-no, it's fine, Ib. It's fine." He assured her, scampering to stand up while avoiding her eyes. "I didn't know that. Erm, whew, look at the time. Let me just... take a quick shower and I'll take you home, okay hon?"

Before Ib could input a single word, Garry had already fled the room. Left alone on the bed, she lied down on one of Garry's pillows and took in a breath. Her thoughts drifted back to the sweet scent of lavender shampoo from when he hugged her.

* * *

Garry got into the bathroom and shut himself inside. He leaned back against the door, hanging his head low. A rush of sudden heat ran through his boy and his breathing hitched. He cupped his face, wiping it over and over to recollect his composure.

_**What is this?**_

He swallowed with difficulty and shook his head.

_**Why run away?**_

He eyed the shower for a moment and proceeded to take off his clothes, in haste. He shrugged off his shirt and tank top, hurriedly freed himself from the pants that somehow felt so tight.

_**Hot.**_

Garry stepped into the shower. With a swift flip, cold water immediately rained down on him, making him shudder involuntarily. He disliked coldness, but he stayed still. A few moments later, a small click of the tongue could be heard amidst the shower. He irritatedly slapped a hand onto the tap, turning it to the opposite side.

The sudden change in temperature made the skin on his back screamed in protest, but he couldn't care less. As water ran down his naked body, he looked down at himself.

_**I must have some kind of serious illness.**_

He wrapped his hands around his semi-hardened length and gave it a gentle squeeze. His eyelids became heavy.

_**I'm sorry...**_

His mind was flooded with images of her. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her body... _Her_. Vivid memories enhanced by sickening desires. Immaculate fantasies.

Biting back a hiss, he toppled forward and leaned his head against the marble wall in front of him; his hand never stopping. Back and forth. Faster and faster. Then slowed to a stop. He opened his eyes, barely registering the humid steam surrounding him. This was wrong. He could barely think; his rock-hard length encased between his fingers was aching for more. He closed his eyes.

_**I'm sorry.**_

He went on, growing more and more crazed with every stroke. The water running along his back steaming hot, his breath ragged, his every thought focused entirely on her. Wild heartbeats thundered inside his ribcage, he grounded his forehead to the wall, jaw hardening.

"Nngh..." Garry shakily heaved through tight lips, shuddering in the slightest as his emotions hit the zenith. He stilled as he took his release. Hands fell limped by his sides, he tried to calm his breathing.

_**... The worst.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **Lo and behold. The first M scene... nothing graphic :P. To be honest, this is my first time writing this kind of thing, I always wrote T-rated stuff before. Haha... Forgive me if it's weird since this authoress has never seen a male do it before.

(*/ω＼*) *sizzles*

This chapter is longer than usual. The benefactor knows(maybe), Ib and Garry spent quality(?) time, and one innocent confession sent longing desires sky high. What will happen next? Stay tuned.

(*⌒∇⌒*)

Many thanks to Xerzo for his support. Oshoku, shucks, you're making me blush, please keep reading. Thank the follows and favorites (again I still don't understand why people fav something that has barely even started lol, no offense). And thank _you_ for reading.

I'm glad you guys seem to like the cover image. I feel kinda guilty since I coloured it in like... 15 mins, out of laziness. *hides in shame* I will keep the poll up until the next chapter is up, those who haven't voted, please do. ;)

Oh, and I've been meaning to say this. I won't tap into the subject of nationality, since it's just weird. "It's a place where people have English names but speak Japanese". Let us just leave it at that. Lol.

On another note, I seem to be stuck on 13 reviews. orz That explains my bad luck in games recently. Lol.

Yes, this note is more like a rant. I'll try to make it more note-like.

Yes, yes, I'm done. Have a nice day~


	7. Chapter 6: Enthralled

**Enthralled**

Garry slowly stepped out from the humid bathroom, dressed in the clothes he'd previously thrown off. He had a towel to dry his still dripping head as his eyes scanned the quiet surrounding with a dull gaze. Through a window, he could see that it had gone dark. The air was cool... cold, making his skin crawled in the slightest. The differences that his senses had picked up made what had happened seem like a dream, one festering dream.

His gaze fell onto the hourglass he had set atop the television and he froze. The ornament was standing, sand... was falling... rapidly. He strode up to the hourglass and tipped it over again.

.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stabbed a hand over his damp hair. Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to close his eyes and reorganize his mind.

"Ib~" He called out loud as he made a turn into the corridor leading into his bedroom. "Get ready, dear. We'll go after I'm finish drying my hair."

He lifted an eyebrow when there was no reply. "Ib sweetie?" A small sense of worry tugged at his heart as he wondered about the unsettling silence. Ib was a quiet child, but she answered when called. Pushing at the door that had been left open, he entered his bedroom to see little Ib lying in the middle of his bed. Her head buried in his pillow, she was curled up in the fetal position, peacefully asleep.

Garry let out a short breath as his swift anxiety dispersed. He sauntered towards the bed, still drying his lavender mop. Stopping at the head of his bed, he reached down to shake her, but found himself unable to do so. Ib seemed so at ease, snoozing comfortably on the mattress; her rounded, angelic features only made it that much harder for him to wake her. He just kept staring, feeling something melt inside him.

**_Cute..._**

He sat down next to Ib, being careful not to rouse her. She stirred as though in response to his movement. The little girl only snuggled further into his pillow and resumed her previous rhythm. Garry relaxed the stiff pose he'd subconsciously assumed and moved in closer to her. He began to study her face. It was strange. He'd been seeing her for two years, yet he could never get tired of looking at her. Her faintest lineament interested him. The small curve of her nose, how her cheekbones barely showed under her baby fat, her soft pink lips that was slightly open, the wee long lashes that gently kissed her skin, and her eyes that was chasing some whimsical dream under closed lids.

This was a privilege. He was the only one, asides from her parents, to have seen her like this: tranquil, oh so defenseless.

His mind drifted back to the hourglass. One day, she would grow up. She would find love. She would smile at 'him'. This side of her 'he' would meet. This face, 'he' would see.

**_... He who?_**

Garry took her hand into his, gently wrapping his bony fingers around her delicate ones as though any strength wrongly applied could break them. Sensing no reaction from her, he ventured further and encased her whole hand.

**_So lovely..._**

He traced his thumb over her smooth palm, slowly stroking up towards her fingers. Her skin was like velvet against his.

Ib gave a soft moan in her sleep, drawing his attention to her small mouth. Garry swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and felt his heart quicken. Letting out a quick, shaky breath, he raised his other hand to her face. A finger over her slightly chapped lips, he found himself biting his own pair. He brushed the hand up to her ear, tugging back some of the loose locks; his thumb languidly caressing the pale skin of her cheek.

It was all hazy. His head was empty. Nothing mattered then.

With utmost tenderness, he squeezed at her hand. Eyes fixated on her parted lips, he leant in. Closer, closer. Her sweet fragrance became more apparent, tingling his senses. His eyelids grew heavy. He tangled his fingers into her thick fall, tips grazing the back of her ear. He could hear her soft, rhythmic breathing, feel it whiffing against his face. He closed his eyes...

"Nn, Garry..." Her small voice pierced through his reverie, abruptly shaking him from his long trance.

His eyes shot opened as his heart did a violent flip. Garry instantly released his grips on her and jerked away, nearly falling off the bed.

Ib was still asleep, blissfully unaware of his prior advances. She was smiling, mumbling some incoherent words under her breath.

**_... What did I?_**

Garry put a hand over his mouth, shocked at his own actions. A drop of cold sweat rolled down the nape of his neck as his stomach churned.

**_Not good._**

"Ib." He called firmly, gently shaking her. "Hey, wakey wakey."

She didn't even stir.

"Ib~" Garry shook her a few more times. When there was no reaction whatsoever, he huffed. "Ib!" He ruffled her hair, with a little more force than normally needed. Ib suddenly sprang right up, completely catching him off guard. Startled, he slipped off from the edge of the bed and his behind painfully met the wooden floor.

Ib stared at him with confused and bewildered eyes. "O-oh, you're up. Nice dream?" He gave her an inane smile.

"Ah..." She hastily combed her hands through her messy locks, flushing faintly. "S-sorry, Garry. I fell asleep."

"No probs," Garry smiled brightly as he got to his feet. "Go gather your things, hon. I'll take you home after I'm done drying my hair."

"... Okay." She slid down from his bed and pattered towards the door.

Ib stopped just outside of Garry's room, seemingly thinking over something. The little girl discreetly poked her head through the threshold, half-hiding behind the open door, spying on her friend's unsuspecting back as he used the hair-dryer.

* * *

"Alright. I'm done now." Garry said as he exited his room. Greeted by an empty living room, he called. "Ib?... Ib~"

"I'm here." Her head popped up from behind the sofa and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"... Did you doze off again?" He let out a small chuckle, walking up to her.

"I was only lying down a bit." Ib answered defensively with a small pout.

Garry only smiled knowingly. He raised a hand to her face and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye. "The trip is taking its toll on you, hmm?"

Ib lowered her gaze, her ruby orbs half veiled by long lashes. "Yeah..." She reluctantly admitted.

**_Cute little Ib._**

He stroked her adorable little head. "Come on, let's get you home, hon."

She nodded and turned around to climb off from her seat. Garry bent down to grab the jacket he'd left on the sofa, swiftly putting it on.

"Garry?"

"Yes, yes?" He looked up to see Ib looking at him, her eyes somehow searching. She was holding her backpack with one hand, the other... was pointing at the television. "Yeah?"

"The hourglass is lying down again." She stated curiously, tilting her head. "I placed it back up before."

.

_**The thing about sand...**_

Garry felt his gut churn. His face suddenly felt stiff as he fought to keep a normal face.

_**Is that the tighter you grip...**_

"Oh? Is that so?" He said sweetly, walking around the long sofa to join his little friend in front of the fallen ornament. "Geez, silly me must have accidentally knocked it over." The forced smiled made his facial muscle hurt, but he kept it up. He reached out and brought the hourglass back to its prior stance. The sand began flowing once more; it nearly made him frown.

_**The more will slip through your fingers...**_

"Thanks for replacing it earlier, Ib." Garry patted Ib's head. She smiled back at him. He then put a hand to the back of her neck, gently leading her away. "Let's go now."

Obeying his words, Ib went to put on her shoes. Garry didn't follow her right away, instead staying behind, taking a lingering look at the hourglass. The cobalt sand drained from the upper bulb in such haste, oblivious to his wish for otherwise.

_**Just like time...**_

Garry slowly approached Ib from behind as she busied herself with tying her shoelaces. Her small back wasn't as small as he remembered. She was growing, she would keep growing... Would he still be next to her? His jaw hardened. He didn't want her to leave his side. Never. He wanted to keep her near forever.

_**... Keep her 'here' forever?**_

.

He froze, stunned. He put a hand to his face, feeling his pupils dilated.

_**... What did I?**_

"Garry." A sudden tug at his jacket's sleeve brought his thoughts back into focus, and he warily looked down at the little girl in front of him. She was staring up at him with her round orbs, showing silent concern through them. "I'm done, Garry."

"... Oh, okay~" He crinkled his eyes at her for a moment, and turned away. "Let me just put my shoes on."

_**Ah, no good.**_

* * *

**Author's Rant: **I'm back~ Nothing much happened this time. :P An enchanted Garry, a concerned Ib and the poor hourglass that is constantly getting tipped over. Lol. What will happen next, wait and see.

Thank you for reading.

Thank Xerzo, Oshoku and Dragonfire for your continuous support. :) Anon, thank you for your very nice review, I'm very happy you decided to voice your thoughts. :) I will definitely keep writing till the end. Thank the followers and the favs.

Lol, please you guys, put some random name in if you're guest reviewing so I can address you. XD Yes yes, "Anon" I kinda like a name too.

I thought a flame would be right on the prologue, not on the 5th chapter of pedotasticness. 8D

Now, I _might _be hounded in the future, due to what I'm writing here. I want you to know that if you can't find Glass of Time anywhere on ffnet, I've also uploaded it on AO3. ;)

Poll conclusion, no changes will be made to the cover image. That one person who voted for recolouring, it's unfortunate but majority rules. :/

I'll shut up now. Have a nice day~


End file.
